The present invention relates to a method for starting up, updating or configuring/parameterizing—together referred to as start-up below—machines or machines in a machine series and to a planning system operating according to the method and to a planning system which generates a software package operating according to the method.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Any modular machine offered by a manufacturer of automation machines, for example a machine tool, can normally be fitted with different elements, for example different tool changers, different machine shafts and different motor spindles which have different rotational speeds, for example. All of these equipment options define a machine series.
It would be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide a method and a system operating according to the method, which makes it easier to start up or update machines or machines in a machine series, in particular which makes start-up or updating faster and more reliable.